Don't keep me waiting - Armin x Reader
by kawaiiSoup
Summary: Armin is always there for you - even after all the hardships faced when reclaiming Trost.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters.**

Your hands were still shaking as you rose the dry bread to your lips. The atmosphere seemed so much heavier tonight in the mess hall. Sure the Trost District was recaptured but at so many costs. Too many costs actually. You cringed again, even Mina...your roommate was gone. There was no way you could return to your bunker. Alone.

"[First]?"

You instantly look up leaving your thoughts. It was Armin. You looked around before returning his gaze - usually this meant Eren and Mikasa weren't too far behind. You gave a weak smile as you felt a burden on your heart lift a bit.

"Oh, hi Armin," you began standing to your feet. "I was actually just about to leave." You looked away clenching your tray. Not now. You were too confused, too hurt.

"W-wait [First]!" Armin firmly grasped your wrist then loosened his grip. "I-I'm sorry about..about Mina."

Your eyes met Armin's, damp [e/c] orbs that were holding back so many tears. Apologizing would not bring Mina back and you knew that more than anything. Your breathing hastened as you tried to hold back your tears. Dropping our tray, you covered your face. Not here. Just not here. You wanted to be strong. Especially in front of Armin.

Armin's eyes widened in alarm - he wasn't getting to you. "[First]," he began again. He reached for your hands, pulling them down to his side. Your foreheads touched as his fingers fumbled to intertwine with yours. You sniffed back tears as your eyes locked. You felt your heart flutter - or was it those butterflies everyone always mentioned? A red dust adorned your cheeks. Such large, innocent blue eyes. A bashful and loving personality. You loved it all. Your eyes closed as a smile curled at the corner of your lips. Aside from being the one who initiating the contact, Armin's cheeks burned red almost instantly triggering an internal conflict.  
_  
I'll tell her now.  
But, wait..what if I'm reading the mood wrong?  
But she's so pretty..  
Maybe I'll caress her cheek.  
..We're already holding hands  
Ack HOLDING HANDS  
_  
The crimson red on his cheeks deepened. "Thank you Armin," your voice lulled Armin from his thoughts. You smiled wiping a single tear from your right eye. "Thank you."

"Tch, Armin" an annoyed Eren approached and Mikasa shortly followed suit.

"E-Eren!" Armin stammered all over his words.

"Get a room you're causing a scene," Eren growled. Or was this a tease as he was aware of his best friend's feelings. Though other people in the mess hall were starting to stare.

"Ironic," Mikasa interjected. "Eren, usually you are the one causing an uproar."

"[First], she, she was just and I was just - " Armin was at a lost for words and it was just so cute. He was gripping your hand tighter. Ah that's right..you were holding hands. You smiled again - the butterflies were fluttering again. This _was_ cute. Armin suddenly stopped his stutters. He came to the realization that your fingers were still intertwined with his. He let go almost immediately. His thoughts unraveled again...  
_  
YES we were...were holding hands  
How could I forget?  
Why hadn't I let go earlier  
She probably thinks I'm a weirdo  
But that..that smile  
Why...WHY ARE YOU SO PRETTY?  
_  
Armin slightly bowed. "I'm sorry [First]. I was just trying to cheer you up." His blue eyes now returned your gaze. "Please smile more."

Eh? You were taken back. Where those...honest words?

"Please smile more," he repeated. He looked down again - was he blushing? "I hope you sleep well. I'll be heading back to my bunker if you need anything." He smiled and turned to leave with Eren.

Your eyes widened. _I can't._ Mina...your bunker..that cold, dark room...you couldn't embrace the emptiness just yet.

"S-stay with me," your voice was almost a whisper as you tugged at Armin's jacket. You could feel your face going warm. It was bold and maybe too sudden request. "Stay with me?" you asked again your voice a little bit louder. Was this too much to ask? Armin hesitated to turn around. Did he hear correctly? Was it really ok? His thoughts were confusing him again. His face burned a crimson red.

"Y-yes!" Armin was taken back at his own answer.

A small chuckle escaped your lips. "Please don't keep me waiting." You turned to join Mikasa and the others leaving for the girls bunker. Another tizzy up roared in Armin's mind.  
_  
St..stay with me?  
Stay...with me?  
D-does she like me too?  
Will we sleep to-  
_  
Armin's daydream ended with an abrupt thump between his brows. "You have a nose bleed," Eren stated though his face too was a bit red. "Clean yourself up. And like she said...don't keep her waiting."


End file.
